Don't Let Go
by Birdie and Bee
Summary: Why is it that perfection never lasts? Why is it that love is like an object, and you can take it away? I thought I had everything until there was a she. Until there was a her. Until I met Minerva.!Traces of TLC spoilers can be found in here! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: Funeral

Because Noodle and I rule, we wrote the sequel to Artemis Fowl and the People of the Sea. So read it then this. Thanks former readers for support and hopefully new as well.

* * *

The Irish sky was stained with grey. Light grey, dark grey, just grey. Nothing was happy about it. Even the clouds that covered the earth's inhabitance cried freezing water onto anyone that was unlucky enough to be outside in the cold. 

It wasn't a happy day. Not for Artemis, not for anyone.

After the coffin had been lowered, everything was said and tears were shed, Artemis Fowl II leaned against a fichus tree that grew in the cemetery. The entire time, he had not cried. It only looked like it because of the rain. It wasn't because he wasn't depressed, or sorry, or distraught. No. He was all of those and much more, so much that it physically hurt him. It was just…he couldn't. He wanted to cry, he needed to cry. Hard. But he couldn't.

He stared at his black dress shoes, covered in water droplets. _It's my fault…_he kept thinking. _She's dead and it's my fault. All of it. I'm to blame. _Artemis didn't want to think any different. Other than having her back and alive and happy…all he wanted was somebody to have their shoulders open and let him heave all of his pain onto them. He wanted to toss away his memory of the incident, or that he even met her.

Or loved her.

He wanted someone else to take the blame.

But he couldn't. It was all his fault, even if he wasn't the one that killed her. That was someone else, of course. Artemis would never kill—

"Artemis."

The Irish boy looked up out of his soaking raven bangs and saw Butler with a black umbrella. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Yes?" His voice was weak and defeated.

"We're ready to leave….Have you paid your respects?"

"All the respects I have to pay."

Butler covered the soaking boy with the umbrella and they started walking towards the exit of the cemetery. "…I'm really sorry about her," he said. Artemis could tell that he meant it.

"Don't be sorry, old friend. It's not your fault." Artemis couldn't look up at the Eurasian man for some reason. He had a feeling it would only hurt even more to look into his, or anyone's, eyes.

"I know." Butler gave a long, deep sigh. "I'm still sorry."

Artemis only nodded. As they walked, he could hear people talking. Talking about what happened, how she died, how he couldn't do anything to stop it. About her.

"I heard she was very sweet. It's such a shame…and so young. Never got to really live."

"How can someone be so sick? Really, that must've hurt. I wonder who did it…"

"Her hair was pretty, wasn't it? Oh, those blonde locks. I wish I had them, I would be the envy of EVERYONE…"

"Shut up, Prue."

He tuned them out. He didn't want to hear anymore. His heart felt like it was going to break as it was.

Suddenly a soft pale hand rested on his shoulder from behind.

* * *

**READ BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER OR YOU'LL GET LOST.**

**This is a sequal. Seeeequaaaal. Before you go ANYWHERE ELSE, I highly suggest reading the first story, "Artemis and the People of the Sea." If you don't, it is likely that you will get lost within THIS story and become uninterested, which we don't want. So yeah, read the other one first. **

**Thank you!**

**Noodle**


	2. So Sudden

**YAY! THE SEQUEL TO Artemis Fowl and the People of The Sea. FINALLY Okay my peeps. Enjoy. Lurv, Froggy and Noodle.**

* * *

Why is it that perfection never lasts? Why is it that love is like an object, and you can take it away? I thought _I _had everything until there was a she. Until there was a her. Until I met Minerva. 

_Minerva. _

* * *

It was dark, gray and cloudy. My kind of day. Artemis and I were currently in his vast library. I had done the most idiotic thing anyone could ever do. I _challenged _him. He had come out of nowhere and started ranting to me that "You're welcome" was most definitely spelt, Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E. And jokingly, I told him that it's spelt Y-O-U-R. That wasn't quite as smart a choice as it could've been. Me, being as hard-headed as I was, soon became determined to win. 

Although I already knew I was wrong.

So, Artemis took me to the library to find a book of grammar and, of course, prove himself right. At that moment, I had been sitting in the red, cushy chair across from him.

"Ugh. _Alright_. You're right, now can you PLEASE give it up?"

Artemis looked up at me. "No. You just want me to stop informing you of a very crucial error you made, while writing in _this._" My orange composition book, also known as my journal, was clutched in his pale hand.

I rolled my eyes. "I _told_ you not to read it…"

"And I'm glad I did. You spelt many words incorrectly, such as 'etiquette'."

"Show-off."

"Yes, yes I am." He smiled his smug little smile that made me want to give him a huge kiss right then, but I couldn't. Artemis doesn't kiss when he's busy proving people, usually me, incorrect.

"HA!" He cried triumphantly. "See, RIGHT here." He showed me the book.

I sighed a little. "Okay, I admit defeat. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" I _really_ felt the need to kiss him right that moment. Just in case I did get the chance, I licked my lips a little. Not enough to make it obvious.

"I would be, if you were pouting." Artemis said disappointedly. He also enjoyed shoving his success in peoples face.

"I would be, but I have other things on my mind." Like kissing him, for example.

"Like what?"

"Hm, I dunno." I tossed my legs from over the chair into the proper sitting position, then stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe…perhaps…" And I leaned in to give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled slightly against my mouth. Then he proceeded to snog me senseless. It was great, better than normal.

TOO good.

That was bad. Artemis had done _something _and it was going to piss me off. I pulled back.

"What?" He asked nervously. His palms were sweating.

_THIS WAS NOT GOOD. _

"Artemis. Is there _something_ you're not telling me?"

"What? What brought you to this, conclusion?"

"Well, you only kiss me like that when you're nervous about telling me something. And your palms are sweating." I noted.

He wrang his hand and sat in MY chair. MINE. So, I sat on him. It was logical right? It was my chair. Okay, enough babbling.

So he looked upset. I hoped I hadn't sat on his phone.

"Artemis, what is it?" I asked extremely concerned. He hadn't acted like THIS before.

"Uh, well Stephanie, you see…I…." he paused, looking like he needed to think out what to say. That was rare. "A friend of mine is coming over."

"Really now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"M...va." He mumbled.

"Sorry, who?" I asked again, catching his eyes.

"Minerva." He said louder. He averted his eyes from mine.

Oh Jesus. "…Who's Minerva? An old friend, maybe Butler's mom?" I asked laughing softly. It was more of a nervous laugh than an amused one. My heart started beating faster. Something told me who this new lady friend was and I didn't like it at all.

"No…"

"An old girlfriend?" I chuckled at that. Girlfriend, ha. As if Artemis ever…wait, but what if….No, it was nearly impossible…right?

"No, no, not old," he said. Artemis sounded like he was getting tired of my questions. He knew that I knew already. "Not new either. Well…" He appeared to look guilty.

I started to feel sick. Swallowing, my voice dropped to a softer tone as I asked, "Well what?"

Artemis finally looked at me. His eyes were darker than usual. "Not yet, anyways."

No…no, this wasn't right. At all. Not saying a word, but keeping my gaze on him (and trying not to start crying), I got off of his lap and stood up. Light raindrops started beating on the window. My heartbeat was louder and faster. In disbelief, I asked, "So…what are you trying to bring up?"

Artemis stood as well, his body an inch from mine. All I wanted was him to tell me he was joking and hug me. Kiss me. Do something…anything. I didn't want this to be happening.

"I'm trying to say that…I've—"

"Found someone else?"

"…Yes. I'm sorry, Stephanie…you still me everything to me. I promise you that, I do. But Minerva...she's something else." He ran his hand through his black, raven hair and started walking toward the library window. How cliché.

Remembering a few months back, I softly laughed. It was a depressed laugh. "I remember when you told me that I was something else." Tears started forming at the corners of my eyes, so I wiped them away before Artemis could see them.

He looked back at me. "Please, don't make this harder. I'm going to regret doing it later, if not now."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"And you don't think I realize that?" Artemis' voice started to rise.

I took note in the change of his tone. "Of course not! I just…you could've told me before, that's all! And certainly not like this." My voice rose too, against my wishes.

Artemis turned full around and glared at me. He was angry. "Then how was I supposed to tell you?! With a bouquet of flowers and a good-bye card?"

"No, but—"

"Then how?! You tell me now, Stephanie, how I was supposed to tell you that I don't love you anymore? _How?_"

That did it.

He didn't love me anymore. Just because of this…new girl. This, MINERVA.

After pretending to think about it, I told him flatly, "I don't know. Whatever way you told me, I would want to rot in a dark hole and die there. I know you wouldn't care anyways."

Artemis said nothing. Just stared, like I was about to stab myself through the heart in front of him. Or I had stabbed him in the heart without a second thought. Even if he had anything to say at that point, I wouldn't let him.

I turned.

I left.

I slammed the door.

I sobbed and hoped he couldn't hear me.

* * *

**Ah. Love, what a wonderful thing. And it hurts to. Like hell. Noodle should know.**


	3. Meeting Minerva

I fled the hall, my steps light on the carpet.

'It's not real Stephanie. It's not real.' I told myself. But it was. It had to be. I just wasn't perfect. I wasn't the beautiful, brilliant person someone like Artemis deserved. I hoped he was happy. I hoped they had beautiful kids. I hoped she'd rot in the pit of hell. One lone tear trickled down my cheek. Bitter resentment filled my chest. I choked back more tears. Entering my room, I sat on the bed. I stopped crying, I stopped feeling. I just sat. Numb and empty.

'It never made sense for him to love me, did it?' I asked myself. I was just another plain Jane in love with Superman.

I laughed a cold and bitter laugh. So it _is_ over. It's completely over. I'd become a human, for what? To fall in love and be crushed. A small knock at the door broke through to my thoughts.

"Stephanie…Minerva shall be arriving at the manor soon, so if you'd like to meet her, we will be in the east wing study."

I looked up. It was Artemis that spoke, but not my Artemis. Not the Artemis I fell in love with. The Artemis that separated fairies from their gold. The cold-blooded, black hearted Artemis. And the moment I looked up, he was gone. I felt the empty feeling pass through me.

But I would be strong, and not allow this to take me over.

And I didn't. I turned grimly to my reflection in the small, hand mirror I'd gathered from my side dresser. I wasn't going down. Not without a fight. I was going to meet his _Minerva._ And I was going to make herwish she had never been born.

I prepared myself for a meeting with Lucifer herself.

* * *

I had changed over the past years that Artemis had been gone. Not by much, however. Technically I was seventeen, but the mermaid that was still in me kept me looking like I was still fourteen. Maybe a touch of fifteen was in there. It was good to be part of the People. 

As I spent time on the surface world, my hair grew into a very dirty blond, almost light brown. Almost; it still hadn't lost its yellowish hue. Also, I had cut what used to be just hair into bangs that I kept to the side. They covered my left eye as well as that top corner of my face. The more my face was hidden, the less ugly it got. I left the rest of my hair alone, apart from the occasional one-inch trim.

Also, I discovered that I was nearsighted, but only slightly. Even so, Mrs. Fowl had me get glasses straight away. I picked square plastic frames that were a dark blue, almost black, that sat in front of my blue-gray eyes. When I went into town, American kids visiting for the holidays called me emo. I think I looked pretty smart.

My personality had stayed the same. I could've changed. Everything about me could have contorted and changed me into an entirely different person. At times I would think about letting the change take me over. I didn't let it, though. I was still waiting for Artemis to come back, and I didn't want him to stop loving me just because I hadn't changed.

It wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Yes…No, of course not. I don't believe she'll be coming. Yes, Stephanie was a tad upset…you look beautiful, dear, stop fidgeting with your hair." 

A tad? I was "tad" upset? Where the hell did he get that? Nonetheless, I suppressed my jitters and sighed, breathing slowly and evenly.

Glaring at the door defiantly, I tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear so it went down my back. I opened the door to the study. The lights were dim because the only light in the room came from candles, oddly, but I could still see everything clearly: the books, Artemis, the computer, Artemis, the filing cabinets, Artemis, everything.

And there she was, sitting in a cushy velvet chair next to Artemis. My chair.

_Minerva. _

She was blonde; way more than me, almost platinum. She had her hair in little corkscrew curls, which framed my—wait. Her face? She looked like…me. Sort of. Well, I'd solved _that _mystery. She looked like me, and was probably way smarter than me too.

Peachy. Just bloody peachy.

She looked surprised to see me. "Oh, uh. Hello there. I'm Minerva," she said with a faint trace of French accent in her words. Typical, she was French. Then I knew that I would be competing with a porcelain doll, prim and perfect. She smiled softly, but I could see the evil little smirk. Artemis didn't, but I KNEW it was there.

"Hello, Minerva, it is SUCH a pleasure to meet you." I smiled sarcastically. "Well, I can see why Artemis said you're something else. You are one of a kind." I fought the urge to skin her and roll her in salt.

But apparently Minerva was a step in front of me.

"Oh, you are THE Stephanie. Artemis' ex?"

Ouch.

"Quite obviously."

"I LOVE your hair. It's so…ah…limp." So much for smart. She went for the typical, kill-your-ego approach. As if my self esteem wasn't low enough.

"Why thank you. Your corkscrews are looking fabulous as well." Her hand flew up to her curls, as if protecting them from any comments I had. I was extremely mean to her. But she deserved it. And so a stare-and-glare contest was held between us. Until _he _interrupted it.

"Well, Minerva," Artemis hastily interrupted, "would you like to, visit Butler? I'm guessing you've yet to see him."

"Actually," a small grin formed on her ugly face. "I think Stephanie should know about the best part in my visit."

"You leave tomorrow?" I asked with genuine hope in my heart.

She scowled. Damn. She looked like me and _still_ had the appearance of a porcelain doll. Why couldn't I be like that?

"No, that would be, _so _sad. I want to get to know you." She smirked widely.

"What? You're staying at a summer ho—" I froze. No. No no _no NO_.

"I'm staying _here_, Stephanie. (Oh I SO knew she had more to say.) In the room next to Artemis." Artemis smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around her waist. I felt a pang of jealously, sharp, cutting like a knife through my stomach.

Because she turned.

And kissed him.

Right in front of me.

My fake smiling was faltering hard. It wouldn't hold much longer. "Well! If you two will excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, I will see you in the morning." Turning on my heel, I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

As I walked back to my room, anger kept gathering at the back of my skull and pounding harder and harder. It was actually giving me a headache. I wanted to scream, yell, hurt someone, do SOMETHING to get rid of the tension. I couldn't take it, the feeling wasn't right. It was taking any other emotions I had completely over. I just...

"_Augh_!" I screamed, turned and kicked the wall I was walking next to. A blunt _thump_ and the echo of my cry sounded through the dark hallway as if I was in a cave. A searing pain immediately worked its way up through my toe and into my foot. I quickly sat down and put pressure on my toe. Tears started streaming from my eyes like waterfalls. Not because I was hurt, but because I was furious. At her.

No one was around to help or ask me what was wrong. No one was there to tell me it was alright and give me a shoulder to cry on. I was alone, but even if someone walked past me in the hall that moment, I would've still felt lonelier than anyone could imagine.

It even started to scare me.

* * *

**THERE IT IS OH YES. Frogerita wrote the majority of it, I just stitched on a last minute ending. (As if anyone is reading this anyways AHEM)**

**She went to bed, so she can't comment. Maybe she'll add something on later, I don't know. SO YEAH. I hope you enjoyed it (I feel like I'm talking to a wall, seriously.)**

**Regards,  
Noodle**

**Frogerita says:**

**REPLY. NOW. Please... I guess.**


	4. Stinging Sensation

**Eww. I can do better, I know it. But then again, I wrote this late at night and almost fell asleep trying to type out the end. It still sucks.**

**Regards,**

**Noodle**

* * *

Needless to say, I woke up the next morning in a pissy mood. I mean, crap, what was there to be happy about? Artemis was in love with Minerva, Minerva is staying at the manor, the both of them kissed in front of me (the last thing I needed), and to top it all off, my foot hurt like hell. That was only partly my fault. The rest I blamed on Conniving Corkscrew Curls.

For an hour, I laid in bed, thinking and fingering a wrinkle in my covers. What was I going to do about this? Once Artemis had his heart wrapped around something, he made sure it was staying. The only way you could make him let go is if you put a bullet through his head. And even if I did manage to get rid of Minerva, Artemis would hate me for the rest of his AND my life, maybe even longer. It would probably be so strong of a hate that I'd be thrown out of the manor and onto the street. Where was I going to go? It's not as if my genes can set themselves straight and get me back underwater (like I would want to go back).

So, like in a video game or cold case murder scenario, I was stuck. Unless I got a gamer's guide to life or the evidence needed to solve the Minerva case, there was nothing for me to do.

Except get my fat ass out of bed and eat breakfast.

Groaning, I got out of bed, put on my robe (Holy crap, it was nice. Mrs. Fowl bought it for me on Easter. It was silky and white and had beautiful, wide sleeves. I still needed to get her back) and slithered into the kitchen. Once there, I made a bowl of boring, plain oatmeal that smelled like waffles. I was about to take a bite (and probably scold my tongue) when—

"Oh dear, I am so hungry. Stephanie!"

Minerva. Damn it to hell.

She walked in my direction and decided to hover over my food, while doing so with "grace," just to show me up. It wasn't my fault I was a bumbling klutz. "Is that oatmeal? I just adore oatmeal."

I looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. Ugh, the sight of her made my stomach churn. Not because she looked like me and was, therefore, absolutely hideous, but because she took Artemis. She took the space in my personal bubble. She took my life.

And now she was trying to take my oatmeal.

"Here," I said, handing the bowl to her, spoon and all. "I'm not that hungry anyways." After seeing her that morning, I wasn't. As a matter of fact I wanted to throw up everything eaten the previous day. Then my stomach. Then my spleen. Then one lung.

I started to walk out of the kitchen before she had the chance to say anything else to me and break my poor eardrums. Before I got through the door, Artemis came in.

Awkward!

He looked at me. I looked back. Not feeling the need to bother with "Hello" or "Good morning" or "Get the hell out of my way you cheating son of a bitch," I quickly slipped passed with a quiet "Excuse me." He didn't say anything.

Not even a "sorry."

* * *

I remembered one day three years back, when I first met Artemis. I had been wondering if I would ever find anyone to grow old and die with. When I was fourteen and single and a lip virgin, thinking of this was one of the most depressing things I could ever do. It was rainy that day so I had decided to sit in the rain and sulk. Just like I was doing and hour after breakfast that morning, only that time I was thinking about how I was never going to get Artemis back.

I was in nothing but some flare jeans and a spaghetti strap, just asking for the flu so I wouldn't have to see Minerva. The rain beat hard on my back as looked out over the stone railing. Ireland looked beautiful and misty that day. Although, it was hard to view with my soaked hair always getting in the way of my eyes.

The glass door that led me back into the manor open and closed behind me. My train of thought crashed, burned and exploded as I wondered who it was. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see it was Artemis. He had the same black umbrella hovering over his head, the very same one he sheltered me with three years ago. Cover wasn't offered this time.

As he started to talk to me, I looked straight ahead of me. "You don't like her, do you, Stephanie?" His voice was icy.

"What was your first clue?" My voice was flat and gave me a demeanor that said I was uninterested. Which I was.

He sighed. "Look. I don't care how much you may dislike her—"

"Ohh, 'dislike' doesn't even begin to describe it."

"All the same. You aren't going to treat her any differently than you'd treat the rest of us. I won't allow it." He leaned on the railing and looked out to the foggy Irish horizon.

"And why is that?" I already knew. I just wanted to hear it come from his mouth. You know, that pack of lies he told me for so long.

"I love her, that's why." _Ah!_ I knew he would say it. "And I'll have you know that nothing will stop me from keeping her as comfortable as possible here."

I smiled and shook my head. I wasn't happy, just morbidly amused. "You told me the exact same thing. You said you loved me, and you'd do anything to make me happy…yeah. Now that I look back, you were just lying, weren't you?"

Artemis didn't say anything.

"…And I have my answer." The rain started to fall harder. I took off my glasses so I could see clearly.

Artemis turned to me with a cold look in his eyes. "Stephanie, it's not that I lied. I've just moved on. Minerva…she's…"

"Everything you wanted, just like I was?" I gave him an equally freezing stare.

"You are making this much worse for yourself that it has to be!" His voice was raised. "Why must you be so overdramatic?"

"Because you were the only one that could really make me happy," I shouted back, "because you were the only person that bothered to try and make me stop crying whenever I was depressed, and because YOU are the only living being that can make me so fucking depressed!! THAT'S why I have to be overdramatic!"

"And how does that give you an excuse?!"

"It gives me an excuse because that bitch Minerva probably doesn't love you anyways!!!"

Artemis grew a look of surprise on his face. I shot a look into his eyes that was so cold it could've sunk the _Titanic_. As I started at him, it occurred to me that an expression of pure fury was coming over him. For a moment, I thought he was going to tell me to fuck off or something, but instead—

_Smack!_

I staggered backward and nearly tripped. Artemis had struck me across the face, and the fact that my cheeks were wet didn't make the blow any softer. The left side of my face stung worse than anything I had ever felt in my life. I wanted to put pressure on it, but it would've made it hurt even worse. Besides, I was so dumbstruck, both hands were needed to keep me from falling over in shock.

_He hit me,_ I thought.

_Artemis _hit _me. _

My heart started to beat so hard I could hear it pulsing in my ear. He never hit me before, for any reason. Tears swelled near the corners of my eyes.

"Well?" Artemis demanded. I was afraid to say something wrong and risk being struck again.

I swallowed and aimed my body towards the door. "Who the hell are you?"

He was left in the rain with a stinging red hand.

* * *

I didn't come out of my room until nightfall. The thought of seeing Artemis again that day made me nervous and frightened. The only reason I left was because the stinging only got worse and worse. The hand print didn't seem to go away either. What if Artemis had given me a tattoo?

For fifteen minutes, I was alone in the kitchen with a cold, damp washcloth over my face. I didn't dare take it off for the fear of the mark stinging again. The cool sensation was all the feeling I needed.

While sitting at the kitchen sink, letting the extra water drip from the cloth, I started to think. What if Artemis really did love Minerva? He would've never slapped anyone for my sake. Hell, it wouldn't have mattered if someone was talking about me in the worst ways. The most Artemis would've done was tell them off. But when I called Minerva a bitch, he slapped me.

This meant that he wasn't lying generally. Just to me. The first girl he kissed, the girl that waited for three years, the girl that was willing to go deeper than what everyone else saw. Or maybe what I thought he was turned out to be a lie too. It was all too confusing.

Once again, someone came barging in and disrupted my thoughts. This time, though, it was Mrs. Fowl. That actually got me worried, although I didn't show it. What if she got too curious and wanted to know what happened to my cheek?

"Hello there, dear," she said. Mrs. Fowl spotted the rag. "Stephanie, why do you have a rag on your cheek? Is something wrong?"

_Damn! _"I'm fine, ma'am. Just slipped. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Her brow furrowed in worry. "Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"It's alright, just a bruise."

"But dear…can't I just see?"

I really just wanted to run away and tend my wounds somewhere no one would interrupt, but that wasn't an option. "I'd rather you not."

"And why not?"

Uh-oh. I needed and excuse. However, none were in my mental pocket to use. "Uhmm…" While I tried to think about it, Mrs. Fowl quickly snatched the towel away from my face. The burning returned in less than a second. So did the hand print.

She gasped. "Stephanie! Who did this to you?"

I stared into the sink to avoid looking into her eyes. "No one important."

"Well it must've been someone in the manor; you haven't been outside to get slapped by anyone else…" So she immediately knew I was lying. "Was it Minerva?"

"No."

"Juliet?"

"Try again."

"…Artemis?"

I nodded slowly. "Can I have my rag back? It's starting to sting again." She handed it to me and I put it on my mark right away. Relief swept over me, but there was still the issue of Mrs. Fowl poking into my business. Usually I wouldn't mind, but usually Artemis doesn't strike me across the face either.

"Dear…why would he do such a thing?" She sounded sincerely worried about the matter. I wanted to tell her something that wouldn't make her depressed or get her angry at Artemis. It wasn't his fault. Mostly. However, I had to tell the truth. There was no lying to Mrs. Fowl, although the white lies told only moments ago didn't count.

I looked up at her. "Because he doesn't like me anymore. Simple."

Sooner or later, the stinging stopped and I decided to retire. Being awake was the least pleasing thing to me at the moment, especially if people were going to ask questions non-stop. As I passed Artemis' room, I could hear shouting. It was his mother, screeching about how he has no right to slap a lady for any reason, let alone one he lives with. I secretly wished I could yell at him too, but seeing as that was what got Mrs. Fowl upset in the first place…it wasn't worth it.

I passed Minerva's room and, to my disgust, found Minerva standing in the doorway apparently waiting for me. "You do know that this is your fault, right?" She smirked. All she was doing was trying to make me feel worse. I didn't see how I could've felt worse at that point.

"It wouldn't have even occurred if you hadn't damned the Earth with your presence," I told her bluntly as I walked off to bed. For the first time that night, I genuinely smiled.


	5. Love, Not In Love

**Why did this take us so long to write? I don't know. Honestly, I wrote this in a day.**

_**--Frogerita**_

* * *

It was dark the next day. The rain from the day before hadn't cleared up. My eyes welled up in tears again. Artemis had hit me. Artemis Fowl had hit me. I shrugged it off, wiping the tears away as I stood up. Weakly, I pulled on the white robe from Mrs. Fowl, and shuffled out to my balcony. The sky was gray, and tears fell lightly from the sky. I sighed, sitting. What was needed to lift my emotions was a day of sunshine. This bleak and bleary atmosphere didn't distract me from crap.

A soft knock sounded at my balcony door. I swivled my head around, spotting Artemis.

"Yes, Artemis?" I sounded resigned, sad. Even to myself. I rubbed my temples. If only Minerva would DIE. Then life would be perfect again.

Looking uncomfortable, he came over and sat down without asking.

"I…I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said tentatively.

"Your mother told you to, didn't she?"

"Obvious isn't it?" He said sharply. Artemis had more mood swings than I did.

Once, I would've cried when I heard him speak so harshly. After he hit me, I barely felt a pinprick.

"Yes, actually it is."

Glaring, he looked at me. "Well, may I see the 'inflicted' damage?"

OH HO. He didn't think he'd hurt me.

I turned my head around so he could see the new bruise on my face. "There. You left a big fat bruise on my already ugly face. I hope you're happy." My eyes stung again. "Would you mind departing now? I'd like to have some time. To myself."

I looked at him crossly and he exited, but not before looking at me. Something in his eyes, I didn't know what it was but there was something about them that tugged at my memory. In a flash, he was gone.

Collapsed on my chair, I attempted to remember that look. Something snapped in my head. That was how Artemis had looked the very last time he told me he loved me.

* * *

Over the following weeks, Artemis and I never saw each other, or rarely did. I began to take meals with Mrs. Fowl. She was great company. We'd talk about what mattered to her, what mattered to me, and Artemis. A large portion of our conversations were Artemis based. She let me rant to her, on and on about Minerva and her stupid curls. About how they'd kiss each other in front of me.

And I would play the harp.

Mrs. Fowl taught me how to play and I picked up quickly, and I would allow the music to delve into my mind; sometimes it came out so sweet that I could barely breathe.

Also, I began to go out when Mrs. Fowl did her shopping. On one such occasion, I had run into a girl. She was tall, of African American descent with shoulder-length black hair, specked red. Her name was Fig. Fig was a reason why I made it through what I did. She was nice, a bit of a spaz, but she did the oddest things, things that allowed me a breather from real life. Giving me a laugh. Once, oh this was great, we made a skit about skin, and I chased her all around the Fowl manor trying to catch Fig and the paper skin.

I hadn't had this much fun in months.

Some day ago, Fig slept over, and I told her everything. It was nice to let another person know what I kept hidden. (Only I didn't tell Fig I was a former mermaid just yet.) She hugged me and helped me come up with a plot to destroy Minerva. This is where you catch up to what was currently in action.

"Come on!" Fig giggled out. In her hands she held a tub of wax, and an empty, labeled jar.

I followed nervously. What if we get caught? Looking at the scissors in my hand, I smiled. The chance at payback seemed so sweet!

We approached Minerva's door, opening it lightly. God, she could snore! Fig crept up, and began lathering her hair in wax. I giggled slightly. Minerva's snores never faltered. Then, slowly, I cut of Minerva's hair, in long locks, little locks. (Let's just say, I would NEVER be a hairdresser.) Fig grabbed the conserved locks of hair, and placed them in the jar. The one labeled,

"Perfect little corkscrew curls

I'd like to take them on a whirl

Rip them from your head in spite

You won't be getting them back tonight."

We left the jar on her bedside table, leaving a few stray locks of waxed hair. Fig flushed the rest, and the toilet clogged. We ran out of the room, giggling insanely. After congratulations to each other, Fig and I hopped into bed. (In Fig's case, her sleeping bag.)

The next morning, we heard a shriek.

"STEPHANIE."

Oh damn.

* * *

It was early that morning when we were forced into the kitchen. Mrs. Fowl was there, the twins in her arms, (Yeah, I didn't mention THEM earlier.) Pip and Kip. Mr. Fowl was seated at the table, rubbing his temples.

Fig looked at me. "Oh shit." She whispered. She smoothed down her hair and fixed her sheep-splattered pajamas.

Artemis was glaring at me again.

Beside Artemis was Minerva. Fig and I looked at each other and could barely hold in our laughter. She looked worse than she had last night. Ah, dreams DO come true. Minerva kept trying to pat her hair down. It was useless. It would take forever to get rid of the wax in her hair, and it kept her hair sticking up in all directions.

"Stephanie." Artemis said lowly, in a tight, controlled voice. "Would you have anything to do with this?" His knuckles turned whiter as his grasp on the counter tightened.

"No… Fig and I were in my room all night. Weren't we Fig?"

"Mhm. Yep. Never left the room. We had better things to do then mess with My Nerve Ah." Fig smirked lightly. Artemis noticed, and so did I. I stifled a laugh, while he managed a scowl.

"Besides… I don't see a difference than when I came here." Fig continued casually. That was the snapping point for us both. We both burst into endless laughter. Fig finally stopped and wiped her eyes. "No, seriously, we didn't."

Mr. Fowl would've given them a scrutinizing look, but decided turning away was smarter. "Well, that settles it. I have a business trip to go on later today, off I go. Good-bye girls, Artemis, My Ner- Minerva."

Artemis scowled again. (He does that a lot.)

"I need to put the twins down." Mrs. Fowl left the room, a look in her eyes that said, "I'll talk to YOU later."

"Hey, Steph, I gotta go. It's my little sister's birthday today; I'll get my stuff and see you later."

"Kay. Let me help." I said. As we walked out, I heard furious whisperings, and then an outburst of tears. Artemis comforted her. "Yes, but don't worry dear. It'll grow back. You're always beautiful to me." Oh, how _sweet_! Barf.

After gathering Fig's stuff, I gave her a quick hug, and said, "Thanks. For, you know…" I trailed off smiling.

"No problem. Any time. Minerva is… a whore for lack of better word." Smiling also, she skipped off to the waiting car of her butler, Tom. With a final wave, I closed the door and wandered to my room. After getting dressed in my day clothes, I skipped off to Mrs. Fowl's parlor, and chose an easel, beginning to paint.

A knock sounded at the door. Mrs. Fowl never knocked on her own parlor door.

"Uhm, come in?" I questioned slightly.

Artemis stepped in. "Stephanie." He began coldly. I stopped what I was doing to listen. "I want you to know that I DO want to remain friends with you, but what can these pranks do for you? You're driving me away. I have moved on. I don't love you…I mean, I DO love you." Here his voice became soft. "You KNOW I love you, and I've never stopped. But Stephanie, while I love you, I'm _in_ love with Minerva. There is a difference. And I'm sorry, but if you do this again, house or no house in the real world, I _will_ kick you out." His voice faltered.

He came over and hugged me. "Stephanie, I love you, but it's not the same." Artemis kissed me on the cheek (and on my bruise, OW) and left.

When the door closed, in my quietest voice, I said, "I love you, too."

So he left. And he left me feeling lonely, empty and worse than I had since that fateful day when Minerva arrived.

And I went to my room, lay on my bed and forced myself numb so I wouldn't cry again.. Because Artemis loved me, and I loved Artemis.

But only I was _in_ love.

* * *

**AH, without you jelly1029, we wouldn't have continued. We're glad you enjoy it. I hope others do also. Anyways, READ AWAY. And review. Cuz we like them.**

**_--Frogerita and Noodle_**


	6. Ben's Back!

**A higher level of Teen.**

**SEX.**

**_--Noodle and Forgerita_**

**

* * *

**

Once again, I slept alone in the dark with no one to say "good-night" to, more broken than before. Saying it to Butler in the hallway didn't count. I didn't have anyone to say "I love you" too, either. The majority of me wished it was still for the reason of Artemis being gone to save the world. That was the excuse I better accepted than the one that had anything to do with Minerva even being ALIVE. Mehh, I guess it was partly his loss too. Over the time he was gone, I had slowly grown comfortable with sleeping in my bra and underwear. He never got a piece of that.

Every three minutes I would turn on my other side in thought. It was pretty much impossible to sleep with Artemis, Minerva, my loneliness, the memory of them making out while I was eating and the fact that it wasn't at ALL likely that I would find someone else to love running around my overly crowded mind. After the one hundredth turn onto my side, I was pretty sure that I had been up for a few hours. Getting tired of trying to sleep and getting no results, I sat up and turned a small lamp on. It sat on my dresser and gave off a soft blue light, like the full moon does when I was lucky enough to be up that late at night. All I wanted to do was to get everything off my mind and sleep, but if I didn't think about it right then, it would bother me until I did. The chance to really go through everything with myself escaped me before I took it, however.

"Stephanie."

Oh gods. I remembered that taunting voice. Reluctantly, I looked up. Why was he here? I thought he had quit after everything that happened three years ago. Apparently, I was dead wrong the entire time.

"Ben!!" I pulled my covers over my half naked torso. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

He was standing at the foot of my bed with a smirk on his face. The black dye was gone from his hair and the eyes that imitated Artemis' own were now a dark sky blue. They looked a tad fiendish. It was the first time I saw Ben trying to be himself rather than the man of my dreams.

"Oh, don't bother covering up, dear," Ben said softly, waving his hand as if the idea of covering up was absurd. "I've seen you completely naked before."

Deciding not to ask about it, I lowered my covers. "Answer my question."

"What question?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ben smiled. I could sense seduction stuck between his teeth. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to me of course, and told me, "Ever since I heard that Artemis let you go, I've started watching you again. You've been so broken hearted lately."

"You heard? From where?"

"News travels fast through the Other Planes, love." Once again, I chose not to ask. "Anyway, I noticed that this new girl, 'Minerva,' is causing you grief. This is not acceptable with me at all, so visiting you seemed in order."

"And you thought that I would want to see YOU because…?" I really wanted an answer. This was total bullshit.

Once more, he smiled, only a tad more deviously. "Because I can do this." He ran his hand through his hair and it turned raven black in its wake. I watched while Ben kept this up until each hair was dark. Once this was done, he turned his head to the side several times. "Any spots at all?" I shook my head. "Good."

Feigning any true interest, I asked, "How'd you do that?"

"How do I do the things I'm able to do?" He blinked once and his eyes were sapphire blue once more. Ben looked like Artemis again…except…

"Where's your suit?" I asked. Ben wouldn't be Artemis without a suit.

"I don't feel I'll need one too much tonight, my love." Ben brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, his fingers scraping slightly against my temple. Suddenly, my mind started to fog up. I couldn't think of saying anything witty to him.

"And why not?" Unintentionally, my voice was soft and quiet. This wasn't noticed until much later, when my mind would've been clear again. I sounded vulnerable, too.

He slowly leaned in, his eyelids starting to droop. I knew what was happening. As much as I wanted to, my mind didn't allow me to back away or punch his lights out. "I'll just be taking it off anyways." Ben looked like Artemis, but at the moment I wished he really was Artemis.

Ben caressed my face and leaned in even closer. My conscious got all the foggier and I was unable to do anything useful. "No, no…I don't wanna…" Before any more words could spill out of my mouth, Ben blocked them by kissing me straight on the lips. I, of course, didn't kiss back, but everything got so clouded to me that common sense never seemed to have existed in the first place. The most I could do was speak (as far as I knew), and that would be done in short, incomplete sentences. He didn't use any tongue, which subconsciously surprised me. It was just a soft kiss, nothing more. Eventually I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate enough to pretend it was Artemis. To my utter astonishment…it felt nice.

After an extremely long minute, Ben pulled back. I opened my eyes just enough to look at him, but my vision was blurred. Was I wasted or was it really that good?

"Did you like that?" Ben asked softly, still close to my face even though he had pulled away. I had to answer truthfully.

"Yeah…yeah I did, Artemis." Artemis? Where did that come from? I really must've been out of it if I had mistaken Ben for Artemis.

"Excellent," Ben said, his voice dropping to a loud whisper. "You deserve nothing less." Then he did…something I missed and out of no where he was in nothing but boxers. It would've been kind of funny if I was able to think straight.

However I did giggle a little bit. "What are you doing in your boxers, silly?" If I had been there to watch me, I would've sworn that I was drunk or something.

Ben, in an effort to get somewhere with me, crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees and hovered over me. His face was just three inches away from mine. "I don't want to waste any more time." Ben kissed me again and pulled the sheet over the both of us, and because I was confused and thought he was Artemis, I kissed back. It was so much sweeter than it should've been, but I managed to love it anyways. Still, the smart part of my brain that had been pushed to the very back of my skull told me it wasn't right.

Soon, Ben had his arms around my waist and his hands resting on my back, so they were under my bra. At first it seemed like he was going to undo it; instead he lowered me down until I could feel myself sink into my pillows. Then he undid my bra. I ignored it and said, "You're so good to me…" That was a complete lie.

"I can be even better, if you like." Ben kissed my forehead.

"…I love you, Artemis…" Slurred words.

"I love you too," replied Ben. And with that, my bra was on the floor of my bedroom, sitting innocently at the foot of the bed.

He kissed me again, but with tongue. I returned the favor, regardless of how much I would regret it in the morning. His hands slid down my curves, down to the elastic on my underwear and stayed. Me? I took my foot, gently and slowly pulled off his boxers from under the covers and wrapped my leg around him. Wow. I was definitely high on something.

Soon, Ben had decided to move down again. He kissed my cheek, neck, collarbone and then finally the top of my breast, all very light and at the same time erotic. He proceeded to give me a hickey just above my nipple while I nibbled his earlobe and ran my fingers through his dark, soft hair. My gods, it was so silky.

All of this was never expected to happen to me, not even with Artemis. Really now, I wasn't that much of a whore. Was I…? Never mind, don't answer.

Ben came back up to my lips. I could feel his slender fingers digging into my underwear. He was just waiting for the second I told him yes. My hands were still in his hair. I never wanted to let it be. He pulled away, only for a moment, to ask, "…Can I?" I merely latched onto his lips again and nodded. A deep moan rumbled in the back of his throat. Soon, my Hello Kitty boy shorts were off and out and on my floor, right next to my bra and his boxers. Finally, we were completely uncovered.

He wanted to explore. I could tell. His fingers wouldn't stop moving over my thighs. "My dear, I must warn you," he kissed me before going on, "my fingers," again, "are a tad cold." His lips pressed against mine and our tongues swapped spit too fast for me to say anything, except when he—

"_Ahh!" _

Who ever thought I could yelp like that?

* * *

Butler was making his last rounds through the manor before turning in. Even with Artemis' state-of-the-art security, it was always good to check. As if he's ever found anyone. 

The first two floors were clear. Butler hadn't found anything disturbing, unusual or in any way threatening. Everything was going just fine. All he had to do was check the third floor and he could finally go to—

"_Ahh!_"

A scream came from the room ahead of him. The only reason he didn't barge in with a gun cocked is because the scream didn't sound horrific or traumatic. It sounded…erotic?

Butler quietly snuck up to the door, which, he remembered, was Stephanie's room, and pressed his ear against it. He couldn't hear much at all. Nothing attention-grabbing went on for a while. Maybe he was just hearing things earlier? Probably. As anything sexual would be going on in _Stephanie's _room. She wasn't like that.

"Ohh, ohh--_ohh god!_"

"Oh my lord!" Butler mouthed to himself. His eyes were as wide as saucers. This didn't disturb him so because it was simply happening. He was shocked because a certain someone was involved.

"Stephanie…Stephanie…_ahh!_" A sharp gasp.

And someone else? The second voice sounded like it came from Artemis, but Butler had just checked his room. He was asleep. Unless Artemis decided to sneak out…no, he had a girlfriend.

At tiny bit of Butler wanted to crack the door open and see who it was (and perhaps what was going on), but the rest of him wanted to hide in his room and try to get the imagery out of his mind. Butler picked the second option, of course.

* * *

By the time we were completely done, it was 1:43 in the morning. The room was enveloped in dark. Ben and I were both covered in a fine coat of mist. His breath was calm; I was still breathing a little deeply. We were…ah…spooning, his body pressed close to mine. One of his hands brushed gently back and forth against my side. You know, the curvy ones that Minerva doesn't have? Yeah, those.

"Stephanie?" Ben whispered, sounding innocent for once.

I quickly got my voice back; it still faltered slightly. "…Yeah?"

"Did I make you feel better? About what happened?"

Not much, but it was a start. "…Yeah."

"That's good." His hand slid down to my thigh and he started stroking it. "So…how did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"Minerva."

"Oh…" Ben probably knew already, but I went ahead and told him anyways. "I…I don't really know, actually. Artemis rushed out of the manor one day, called and told me that he might be gone for a while. He never told me it would be three years. I'm guessing he and Minerva met over the time he was gone…he never told me about it when he got home." A lump was starting to build up in my throat, but I ignored it.

"How did you find out?"

"…Artemis became guilty and confessed while we were kissing." I could tell Ben cringed at the thought of me kissing him. "Seconds later, he let me go for…Minerva…and so I haven't been very happy lately. Especially because I have to see her smug face every day."

I didn't sound like I was going to cry, but soon tears started running down my cheek and I couldn't stop them. Ben stopped stroking my thigh and wiped them away for me with his thumb. I wanted to tell him to watch out for my bruise, but he would've started asking questions about where I got it. He didn't know it was there and why, and that's how I wanted it. His skin was soft on my face. "Don't worry, love...I'll make it better. I promise." He actually sounded sincere. Part of me wanted to believe him.

Remembering one day three years ago, I smiled weakly. "Artemis promised me that once…"

"Artemis is just a bigot," he told me in attempt to cheer me up. It didn't. "Don't let him upset you anymore. I'm here again." He turned my head around gently and kissed me softly.

I didn't do anything. There was nothing to do. That, and I was too tired and messed up to do something about it. As my mind finally let me sleep, I could feel Ben put his arm around my waist and whisper, "I love you…" I didn't love him back, but it was nice to know that I was falling asleep in the arms of someone that cared for me. Even if it was just one night.

* * *

**Read the first one if you don't know who Ben is, Bitches.**

**--Frgoerita**

**AH HA HA HA HA I wrote this.  
Regards,  
Noodle**


	7. Crotch Cramps

Ow.

Fucking _ow._

The following morning after Ben came back into my life, I had found that he was gone. As were his boxers. On my dresser, he left a note saying "Good morning, love" and a red rose lying on top of it. I would've appreciated this gesture more if my crotch wasn't SORE.

I thought about everything that happened in the kitchen, where I sat on a bar stool with my head on the counter. I groaned every time my pelvis moved. Maybe he didn't know I was a virgin before he came over? This question led me to another question: was _he _even experienced? It really seemed like it. Ben was suave and smooth through the entire thing. Except when he had an orgasm. That was pretty embarrassing on his part. I'd go into detail, but it was pretty graphic. I'd probably get sick. _You'd _probably get sick.

Putting that to the side, I thought of the more important parts of the night. For instance: _I had sex with Ben. __**Ben.**_ And I didn't even think we would get that far because of what he did. I also noticed that whenever he touched me, I came under a drunken effect and lost my sense of control. I couldn't think straight or anything (that explains why I Frenched him at all). Boy, he was manipulative. Literally.

Since he decided to make me his meat puppet, I had to wonder if all he really wanted was my body. If he really loved me, he wouldn't have put me into a tizzy and asked about it first. Of course, this sort of behavior could never be expected of Ben. He was too much of a dick to be a gentleman.

The door opened. I turned my head and saw Butler walking in. He looked extremely nervous when he saw me.

"Hey, Butler, what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh! Um, nothing, just getting breakfast is all." Butler avoided my gaze. "So, uhh, you look kind of, ah, uncomfortable."

To make it seem like nothing happened, I told him casually, "Yeah, I kind of hurt a little. Nothing big."

Butler got even more nervous. This was very strange. "Do you now? W-why would that be?"

"Cramps," I lied. Actually, I was hoping my cramps, among other things, would come so a pregnancy test wouldn't be necessary.

"Oh, um…well, I hope you feel better," he said in a rush. "I'm going to lift weights upstairs."

"What about breakfast?"

"Actually, I'm not that hungry, so…I'll just be going now! See you later!" And Butler flew out the door. A second later, Artemis came in to take his place.

"What's wrong with Butler?" Artemis asked.

"Hell if I know." I shrugged as if I really had no idea. He probably heard Ben and I. We were kind of loud, to be honest. "Maybe he's on speed or something."

Artemis sniffed. "I doubt that highly." He started rummaging through the fridge. I guessed he just wanted fruit for breakfast. If Artemis wanted more, he would wait until something was prepared. "So, Stephanie, how did you sleep?"

I wanted to answer with "Sleep? Not at all, with Ben popping my cherry." Instead, I told him, "Well, I suppose." This was obviously a LIE. "What about you?"

"Minerva wanted to stay up and talk until three in the morning, so we did." He scowled. "Lord, she can talk. I just about fell asleep." I snickered. Artemis didn't take notice. "Then she went on about her hair and how she looked ugly and disgusting."

"Yeah, we're like that." Then I smiled. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Thanks to you and your new friend." Artemis tried to hide it behind the refrigerator door, but I could tell he was smiling too. It was just one of those things, I suppose.

"It's like," I told him in a philosophical tone, "I felt the weight of tension come off of my shoulders when I saw her curls go down the toilet."

"You did what with them?"

"Nothing, Artemis."

"Hmm". Artemis plucked an orange from the crisper and closed the fridge door. "Well, I'm going to be in the study. I've been wanting to read about a certain computer program and the informational booklet is, ah, time consuming."

"Time consuming?" My eyebrow rose. "For you? That's absurd, sir."

"I'm afraid not," he said. As Artemis walked toward the door, he told me, "It was nice being able to talk to you again."

I smiled again. It was nothing special. "Same here."

Then, right when he walked through the door, he said loudly over his shoulder, "Feel better!"

I shifted and my crotch panged uncomfortably.

How did he know?! How the hell did he know that I was sore? Was it seriously that loud? My god!

After I got dressed, I decided to ask him about it. There were to possible outcomes: He could've been talking about something else and would start to suspect and ask questions, or he could admit that he knew what happened and explain how this knowledge came to him.

I opened the study door just a crack and stuck my head in. Artemis was reading in the corner with the window open. The room was full of soft light filtered by the grey clouds stuck in the sky. It seemed to make Artemis' pale skin glow. His eyes were clear and beautiful, even more than usual. All I wanted to do was stare at him and swoon, but there was interrogating to be done.

"Artemis?" I kept my voice low and soft so I wouldn't startle him.

"Yes, Stephanie?" he responded, his eyes glued to the book he was reading.

I drummed my fingers on the door out of nervousness. "Can I, uhh, ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"About what you said this morning, about me feeling better?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"…How did you know?"

For a second, he just looked at me. Then he sighed and closed his book. "It was an hour before midnight, before Minerva wanted to ramble about her hair, that I woke up to find that the bathroom on my level of the manor had been out of order." Oops. "So I went upstairs to use that restroom, and…I heard you. You were quite loud, I must say."

"Oh…" I looked at the floor, ashamed and quite embarrassed. "Uhmm…you wouldn't happen to know who with, would you?"

Artemis did. I could tell by the expression on is face. "…Sit down." He gestured toward the armchair next to him. "Move it so you're facing me." I did as I was told and he said, "I'm not stupid. It had to have been Ben, I mean, who else do you know besides me? Butler's too old for you, don't be silly."

"Of course," I said quietly, still looking at the floor. I knew too well that he wasn't stupid in the least. And that Butler was too old for me.

Artemis leaned forward and held my hand. Only as a friendly gesture, of course. "All I need to know now is why. He has been everything but good to you."

"Do you want every detail?"

"From when he came to when he left, yes."

"It might get graphic."

"I can be mature."

I sighed. "Okay. I was trying to think about everything that's been happening, and Ben decided to show up…" So I told him every single detail there was to describe. Like how Ben told me that he had been watching, and how he kissed me (and eventually I kissed back), and how he manipulated me. I also described what happened under the covers. Perhaps I told him how great my orgasm was as well. He wanted me to give him every detail! Finally, I told him what Ben told me afterwards and the promises he made. I told him about what Ben had said about him being a bigot. Artemis didn't seem to be affected.

After I was done explaining why I was Ben's bitch, Artemis had me fetch the note and rose he had left on my dresser. He examined them carefully, although I don't know why. There was no mystery to be solved (other than why Minerva was so aggravating).

He asked me if he could keep it, and I complied. I didn't want it anymore. So I slipped out of the room, my cheeks still flushed red.

"RAHH."

The sound of shredding paper and a cry of pain came from behind the study doors. I peeked in again. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes," Artemis answered through gritted teeth, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He was putting pressure on his right hand, which was bleeding through a small cut in the middle of his palm. Near his feet were a shredded note and a very slightly bloody rose, snapped in half. "Please, just carry on."

I nodded, closed the door again and leaned my shoulder against it with my hand on the doorknob. There was an aching feeling in the back of my head saying Artemis was jealous. Take that, _Minerva_.

Still, it wasn't like Artemis to get so angry he ripped shit up. That's not counting when he slapped me. Usually he would write or whine to Butler or go into town for a little while. If Ben kept visiting, it could be bad for him. And maybe, although however unlikely, even deadly.

* * *

**OMG I AM SO SORRY. This chapter absolueltly positively sucks ASS. Go ahead and yell at us, just make sure we don't end up emotionally scarred. ):**

**Regards, Noodle**


	8. Deadly Discovery

It had been a few days after Artemis ripped up that note Ben left me. Ben hadn't come back, which deeply surprised me. I mean, _deeply _surprised me. At first I thought that he would appear that night and try to go all sensitive on me. Then play with me in the sheets.

The sun was finally shining for a change. I had just taken a shower and was examining who I was in the mirror. Except I had my robe on. I can't look at myself naked or else I feel like vomiting. Every day for 17 years, I saw the same thing. The same face and hair and accessories. I was always Stephanie. Everyone that I knew could spot me in a crowd of people because I never changed.

It got me to thinking about how I could've changed while Artemis was away. Maybe that's really what I needed. I mean, it's not like it mattered anymore. He was with Minerva.

Wait. _MINERVA._

I looked like Minerva!! How could I have let it pass me for so long?!! I didn't want to look like that skank!

That did it. I was going to redo myself. Blonde hair was boring anyways.

* * *

I asked Mrs. Fowl if she could take me into town for a piercing. She asked me where, and I told her my face. No more questions were asked. A year ago she told me it was limited to my face, if I ever thought of a piercing. So I gave it a lot of thought, and decided on an eyebrow piercing. No ring though. I was getting a barbell.

When it got done, the guy that did the piercing said it looked pretty good. Amazingly, Mrs. Fowl agreed. But they guy also said I was going to have to take intense care of it for a while. It didn't matter to me, though. I was satisfied with my first step in renewing myself.

Next was my hair. Mrs. Fowl let me stop into a store real quick and buy some deep brown hair dye. I would've gotten black, but she said it wouldn't do justice to my complexion. She helped me get it all in my hair, which took awhile because my hair is so long. At one point she thought I should've gotten another box. The bottle was very near empty when we were finished putting the color in.

For forty minutes, I had to wait for the color to settle. To pass the time, Mrs. Fowl and I gossiped about whatever came to mind. It was as if we'd known each other for much more than three years. Like she was my own mom. Because of this secure feeling, I accidentally slipped a little something about having my cherry popped.

"What?!" She looked more surprised than worried or angry.

"It's not like I wanted it to happen!" I said in my own defense. "It kind of just…happened, you know?" She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me all that much. So I told her what happened. Besides the whole Ben appearing out of no where and changing his hair and manipulating me thing. Okay, I lied. Entirely. What I told her was that Ben and I had known each other for a few years and he came over, to my "pleasant" surprise, and caught me being depressed about Artemis. We talked and talked until it got really romantic and then we did the mattress mambo, according to my story.

"…Wow." She said, stunned.

I looked down. "Yeah…"

"I wish my first time was like that."

"What??" WHOA. I never expected Mrs. Fowl to say anything like that to _anyone. _

"Yeah...Mine was kind of rough. And messy." She sighed. "But Artemis—senior; don't get that look on your face, you know what I mean—he was there to make it the best I'll ever have."

I bit my lip. "Lucky. You got to wait."

"Who said I waited?"

"Angeline!"

She laughed. "What?"

"You just—nothing." I started laughing too. This was the best conversation I'd had with anyone in a while. Sure, Fig was fun, but she couldn't relate to a lot. Mrs. Fowl had stories and experience. She really was my mom, in a way.

Ten minutes later I was in the shower getting the extra color out. Brown was surrounding me in puddles at my feet. There were instances where I wished it was blonde that was leaking from my hair. It would be as if I was shedding, like a lizard.

When I got out and shook out my hair, it looked almost black, but only because it was wet. It looked _hot._

"Ooh," I said to my reflection. "Girl, you so fiiiine. You could stop traffic." In a mocking tone, I started singing "I Touch Myself" by Eve 6. My face would contort like I was having a REALLY bad song orgasm and I would pretend to grab my boobs. It more fun that anyone can have in a bathroom alone, take my word for it.

Soon the fun ended when it dried and Mrs. Fowl wanted to see it. I found her in the foyer looking for me. She squealed. "You look so darling!"

I couldn't help but agree. "Oh my god, I know right?" We both squealed like school girls. But we were interrupted by the sound of twins crying.

"Ohh, drat. I have to tend to them," she said, starting for hallway. "I'll be right back, dear."

"I'll be right here," I said.

Suddenly the front door opened and Artemis stood in the doorway, dumbstruck. "Stephanie!!" Oh good, he still recognized my ugly face.

I looked at him like nothing happened. "What?"

"Your…your _hair!!!_"

"Oh, that. It's nice, isn't it? I just got done dying it." I combed through the back with my fingers. "I'm thinking about cutting it tomorrow…"

He squinted. "And is that and _eyebrow ring?!_" Artemis sped over to where I was standing. "Oh my word, it is. When did you do all of this?!?"

"Today. You like?" I raised my newly pierced eyebrow. It felt funny.

I could tell he did NOT approve. At all. He couldn't say a word to me. His mouth moved, trying its hardest to form words, but nothing came out. Finally Artemis managed to spit out, "Why didn't you consult me before you did this?"

"You were gone," I said. My shoulders shrugged. "That, and I didn't think you'd care this much."

Mrs. Fowl came from the hallway and looked at Artemis. "You look sick, dear."

"He's in shock," I explained flatly.

"Mother!" He ran up to her. "How could you let her do this? To her face, her hair? Her face?!" His skin was paler than I'd ever seen.

"She's nearly eighteen, Artemis," she said calmly. "She can do what she wants to her body. As long as the piercing stays on her face."

"But I—she—her face!!!"

"Wow Artemis, I didn't know you thought I was _that_ ugly." I frowned.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying," he said, distressed. "You're not ugly, anything but ugly. But…_why?! _Why the barbell and the dye?"

I suddenly grew a smarmy look on my face. "Because I'd rather die than look like Minerva." I turned to Mrs. Fowl. "I'm going to go upstairs and call Juliet; she needs to know what I look like so she doesn't think I was replaced." And so I did.

* * *

I ran screaming down the hallway. Not because I was terrified. Far from it. I was freaking excited.

Artemis was unlucky enough to be in my way. I stumbled into him and we fell. He sat up dusting his shirt off, asking, "What has gotten into you, Stephanie? I think maybe that dye got soaked into your mind."

I stood up and bounced in place. "Juliet!"

"What about her?" He stood up as well.

"She's coming home for a little bit!"

"She is?!" Artemis exclaimed. He sounded much happier. "When?"

I stood there for a second, looking at him and trying not to explode. I hadn't seen Juliet since I was fifteen! When she came over, I had the best times, even if we just stayed at home. Like Mrs. Fowl was my mom, Juliet was my fun big sister.

Finally, I exploded harder than a hydrogen bomb. "_TODAY._" I ran down the hall whooping and jumping for joy again.

Artemis looked back at me. "She seems to have missed Juliet."

"You think?" Butler asked, who had walked out from another room.

"Just a _little_ bit.

"Yeah, just a _little_."

I ran downstairs to tell Mrs. Fowl. The moment my foot was on the foyer's marble, a knocking came from the door.

JULIET.

My legs carried me to the door faster than lighting. I would've opened the door, but Juliet did it for me. We stood there and stared at each other, big fat grins on our faces. Waiting, waiting, waiting….

We both scream. "_AHHHHHH!_"

Whatever we said to each other next was a complete mess. Everything was said to fast and loud. But who cared?! JULIET WAS HOME.

When I got enough sense to stop talking, Juliet said, "I missed you so much, Stephanie!!"

"I missed you too!" You have no idea how much of an understatement that was. "So much has happened and I've had no one to talk to but—"

"Hello, who is this?" Minerva said from behind me.

No.

No.

NO.

"Stephanie," Juliet whispered in my ear, "who is this?"

"…Artemis' new girlfriend. Surprise!" I grinned so sarcastically that it was painful.

Juliet pouted. "Aww, are you okay? That has to be the worst."

"You have no idea."

Artemis stood along side Minerva. "Ah, Juliet! It's a pleasant surprise to see you here! Err, did Stephanie already introduce you to Minerva?"

"In a way." Her voice had a tone in it that said, _You fat, backstabbing piece of shit. _

"Good." Artemis turned me around so I faced him completely. "Err, Stephanie, why don't you take Juliet's stuff up to her room while she and Minerva get to know each other?"

"But Artemis!" I whined. "Juliet just got here!"

"Yes," he stuffed her luggage in my hands, "and she needs her belongings put away. Besides, Minerva really wants to meet Juliet."

I looked at Minerva while she was talking to Juliet. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and gave me one of her conniving expressions. This one said "Ah ha." Juliet didn't seem to notice.

I signed. "Fine. Her old room, I suppose?"

"Of course"

I marched off to take Juliet's things upstairs and started to think. How much more was Minerva going to take from me? And why was she doing this anyways? Well yeah, I totally ruined her hair, but that was payback for stealing Artemis. We were supposed to be even. Then she goes and takes even more? The only reason she would have is that she didn't like me. I guess that was reason enough for her.

Now that she had started to take Juliet, I wondered what else there was to steal away. There was Mrs. Fowl, Fig, my room, my clothes, my looks (as if I had any), my hobbies and…pretty much my entire life. All I would have left was Ben, but what was that? I would rather live in a sewer than cope with nothing but him.

A few hours after I dropped Juliet's stuff off, I sat in my room and waited. And waited and waited and waited. Juliet had told me that she wanted to get to know Minerva better and would come get me after she was done. We would've gone shopping or some other shit we liked to do. But it was already eight o' clock and they were STILL socializing. Perhaps Juliet took Minerva shopping instead.

My suspicions were confirmed when Juliet poked her head in and tossed a shirt at me. She smiled. "I picked it out for you when we went shopping earlier. I hope you like!" Then she left before I could say anything.

"Thanks," I muttered to myself. It wasn't that I was ungrateful for the shirt. The shirt was freaking awesome. But Juliet went shopping with Minerva when she said we would go. What was that about?

It was final. Minerva had managed to take away my big sister.

Tears started to well up in the corners of my eyes. As hard as I tried to hold them back, they came even harder and I started to choke on my own sobs. Minerva was going to take my entire life away from me. All because she didn't like me. All because I was Artemis' ex girlfriend. Was that even fair?

I spotted the tag hanging off of my new shirt. It was just lying there, attached to the shirt by a small clear thread. It was like me, trying to hold on to Artemis all those weeks and months he was gone. I didn't want to rip it off because I would be just like Minerva. That tag wouldn't have someone anymore. It would end up in the trash, where the owner of the shirt threw it and left it there to rot. But then again, I was just so angry. Since Minerva didn't have enough hair to rip out anymore, I let out a furious cry and ripped off the tag. Before it could be thrown across the room, a stinging came from the palm of my hand. I opened my fingers to find that the tag had made a cut in the middle of my palm.

A drop of blood started running towards my wrist. Usually when I got a paper cut, I would immediately run for the bathroom to get a Band-Aid or something. But this time it didn't burn or sting. This time it actually made me feel…better? I couldn't make sense of it. The only thing running through my mind was the fact that I felt _better_.

Curious, I took the tag with my other hand and started to make the cut deeper with the corner that first made the wound. The relief flooded over me in short bursts as the cut got worse and started to bleed more. Drops of thick red blood ran down my wrist and onto the bed sheets. Some even got on the shirt. It wouldn't show. The cloth was black. I started to breathe more deeply so in the event that it started to hurt, I wouldn't panic.

This was all so mysterious. How could I get pleasure out of making myself bleed? (A/N: Please don't write to me Noodle explaining how that works. I already know.) Most of the time, the only feeling I would get is a nauseous churning in my stomach, maybe even a worried one. Not then, though.

Then Ben arrived!

He appeared in front of me. "Hello there, dear."

"Ben!!" I quickly hid my hands in my lap. He couldn't know about this! "I—uhh—what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. I wanted to see your beautiful face after you did your dye and piercing jobs." Ben leaned in and examined my eyebrow ring closely, his hand caressing my face again. His touch didn't affect me this time.

"Ohh, err…are you staying long?"

"I'm afraid not. " He squinted to get a better look at the barbell. "After this, I have some business to attend to." I assumed he was going to visit on of his other stalker victims, if he had any. There wasn't much doubt there.

Ben stood back again and smiled. He still had his hand under my cheek. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly, just wondering," I told him truthfully. Maybe if I was blunt, he would go away sooner.

The grin on his face didn't falter. "That will change quickly enough, whether I help or not. You look gorgeous, by the way."

_I don't if Artemis doesn't think so, _I thought. My gaze traveled down to the lump in my sheets.

Ben, apparently, read my thoughts. "Artemis isn't the judge of that, anymore, my dear." Something went off in one of his pant pockets. It sounded like something between a mini grandfather clock and a cricket chirping. He finally took his hand of my face and fetched a small pocket watch from where the sound came from. "Damn it to hell. I have to leave. Until next time, dear." He kissed me softly before disappearing again.

I took my bleeding hand out of its hiding place. By now the blood was smeared all over my palm and fingers.

"I'm not right," I muttered to myself. "I'm not right at all…"

* * *

**Whoashit. Long long chapter. It's…okay, I guess. :/**

**Regards, Noodle**


	9. It Takes A Little Time Sometimes

**WARNING: I may be a little rusty, I haven't worked on this story in like, 4 months, so bear with me please. I am in the process of searching for a Beta, so, yeah. Give me the feedback you know you can, and unless Eoin Colfer is a girl under age 19 who lives in the states and happens to be sitting on THIS VERY BED, and is darker than white, he/she isn't here. I a not Eoin Colfer, and this is a run-off of his lovely books. Peace!**

**-Your Anca**

* * *

It must have been four days later, after I'd met my release. Hah. I was sick, and I knew it. These past years I have indeed been reading—I'm literate, so what did you expect—And one of these books, called _CUT_, is exactly what makes me feel so dirty. I don't want to go to a clinic; I don't want help, even if I need it. It only happened once, a one time deal. No strings attached. And yet that next afternoon I found myself repeating the process in my own bathroom. So it was by day four my addiction was realized, and I slipped into a long sleeved shirt. Until the scars were gone, I'd have to dress like this. 

I doubted the scars would leave me be—I was addicted. They'd just keep coming.

It was September 3rd, a cold dreary day that irritated me to no end. One: The scars where itching me and I simply couldn't scratch them. Two: Juliet and Minerva where getting along peachy. Why was this an issue? Juliet was MY friend, okay? Minny here had no right to snatch (connivingly so) her from me. She took Artemis, what else would she take from me? Fig? That actually made me panic a bit. My wide eyes surveyed the face in the mirror, to thin and pale. My eyes lacked the usual sparkle, or glimmer of hope. What hope did I have left? My setting, the bathroom was to plain. I had the impelling feeling to smash in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and worked through my layered tangles of soft hair. It actually didn't look half bad. It made me want to giggle almost.

I didn't, instead my hairbrush fell from my hand, I left.. The bathroom was suddenly looking like a very hopeful place, for an unhopeful girl.

Amazingly, Fig called me that day. She said that she was dreadfully bored and we never spoke anymore. Then she invited me to her place. The conversation was as follows:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stephanie?"

"Si."

"… Er, okay. Hi, whatcha doin?"

"Eh, nothing much. Brushing my hair I suppose. You?"

"Rocking out to some American Band." Fig had laughed.

"Who?"

"Why, the Aquabats o' course."

"Uhm, okay. So, why did you call?" (The Aquabats? What?)

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, and I'm bored. I thought you could come over…"

"Well, I don't… You know what? I'd love to Fig. I'll be over in about 10 minutes?"

"Sweet, see you there!" She said giddily.

Then we hung up. Sweet and simple.

I felt a thrill shoot up my spine. I wad to go visit the only person my age that actually cared about me, and I knew I could have a great time with. I'd had Figs address from a few months back, so I knew where I was supposed to go. I didn't expect to see a neat little suburban neighborhood, 10 minutes away. I also didn't expect to see her playing in the front yard with her whole family. The light woman reading in a lawn chair, I assumed to be Rachelle, her mother. A large, dark man had to be Edward, her father. I couldn't tell which of the little sisters was playing catch with her dad. Addy or Jennifer, the names I vaguely remembered.

And to the side sat Figs and her little brother, John. You actually wouldn't believe how I was so, stunned by the seen. At the Fowl manor, things like this never happened. It was more sophisticated, yet here, it was perfect. So in my white happy-bunny jacket, and dark blue jeans, I waved happily.

"Is that her Bianca?" Edward said, in a surprisingly deep voice. Figs looked up. "Yeah dad." I'm not stupid or anything, but Figs never told me her real name. I always thought it was Figs, well, her nickname anyways. Short for Felicity maybe. No, it was Bianca. That would be weird to say.

"Hey, Bianca!" I said, trying the name out. It felt funny in my mouth. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her purple tee.

"Hey Steph!" The little 3 year old ran off to bother his mom while Bianca met me at the sidewalk.

"Not as spectacular as the Fowl Manor… But I think it's reasonably nice." She smiled down at me.

"Did you grow?" I accused.

"Dur." Figs laughed. Brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear, she grabbed my hand, waved to her family, and took me to her room. The house inside was rather adorable, a really clean yet lived in feeling. Bianca's room was even better. Lightly colored, a desk, large book shelf and extra bed. I looked pointedly at it.

"I have sleep-over's often. My guests have to sleep SOMEWHERE." She smiled again, before a cute little puppy ran into the room. Then her shrill squeaks broke my eardrums.

"ARF ARF ARF." It yelped.

"DOWN MA—MARGOT NO!" Bianca screeched.

Well, that's a great present. Margot had peed on me. On my foot no less. Lovely.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, she's just so excited… My dog peed on your foot." Her helpless voice said. Actually, you know what? I don't think she felt bad, because within seconds she was giggling.

"Ugh, not funny Figs." I hissed, kicking off my shoes. I admit, my smile did twitch, almost fading. "You know what? You. Are. It." And then I smacked her right across the arm.

"Hey." Bee said, now shocked out of laughter. "So not fair Steph." I had already taken off. I was with a good head start, down the hall, turned right, through another hall, then into the back-yard. I stopped for a second, and Bianca slammed into me. I screamed out loudly from surprise.

"Oh my god." I laughed, rolling across the wide lawn. She was already up and after me, the second I was standing up she slapped me leg. I slapped her arm. She got my hand.

"IT!"  
"IT!"  
"IT!"  
"IT!"

"IT!"

"IIIIIIT!" Bianca said triumphantly. Oh no she didn't. Oh yes she did. Figs gasped, and covered her mouth, trying not to burst into laughter. She so did not slap me full across my chest. Like, she swiped it man. I looked down, said, "Oho!" Then fell to my knees laughing. It was too funny, I don't even know why. Bianca began laughing to, but she stopped much sooner than me. I kept going, and I didn't stop, and I was crying, like a cliché movie. Only it wasn't a cliché, this was my life here, real life.

Huddled on the grass I wept. Figs didn't know what was wrong. We went from one amazingly fun thing, to a sob-fest. She may not have known what was wrong, but the moment only tears flew from my eyes, she managed to fall to her knees. With her arms wrapped around me, I cried unashamed. This was so much better than cutting, it didn't hurt, because I suspected Bianca kept me together.

I'd stopped, she still held on to me. Bianca didn't press any matters, as if I'd tell her on my own. And in a way, I would

"Artemis?" She whispered.

My nod sufficed. Then I held out my arm, rolling up my jacket. Proof to ugly scars. She looked like she would hurl.

"Ben." I added.

"Ben?"

"It's, a long story Bee." And I left it at that, so did she.

Bianca and I stayed outside for a while. My stage of ultimate depression stayed with me for just a week. Only a week. I decided if I ever did drugs I'd just need Bianca there to let me cry.

"Promise me…" Bee cleared her throat. "Promise me you won't, keep doing it, Steph. I don't want to see you doing this to yourself. It hurts." She frowned.

"Promise." I held out a pinky. Bianca held out hers and the intertwined. "Promise…"

* * *

It was now 5:30 pm, I'd left the manor at 9:00. They wouldn't be looking for me, I hoped. Mrs. Fowl didn't need more on her plate, neither did Mr. Fowl. Neither did… Artemis didn't care, never mind. My heart sank again as I rounded the corner to the Fowl Manor, arriving at the door. My escape? It was 10 minutes away, I could turn around… 

But I already knew I wouldn't. I couldn't back down, from my own personal demon, or from anything else this house may contain. I had Mrs. Fowl, no… I had ANGELINE, and I had Bianca. That was all I needed. I pushed open the door solemnly, and stepped in. Who stood there? Mrs. Fowl in tears, and Artemis arguing with his mother.

"No, she's fine. Probably off with her friends…" Was it me or was he trying to convince himself? Ah, nope. Minerva came up, in her new blonde wig, and kissed him on the cheek.

"She just won't _listen_." Artemis complained.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mrs. Fowl. Stephanie has enough tongue to verbal defense and could probably take care of herself." Minerva stated, Artemis wrapping his arm around her.

"Ahem?" I stated in more of a question than statement. "Er, I'm back. I needed to get, visit with some friends because I figured Juliet would be busy visiting with someone else." That was all I said, even after Angeline enveloped me in a hug, and Artemis sent me a despairing look, and then, another look. This look made me think he might have actually been worried for me, hah. What a laugh.

Convinced, Angeline went upstairs to check on the twins. Minerva pecked Artemis on the lips before slipping around the corner, and I went upstairs. I sat on the balcony, not bothering to change. The Irish sky was lovely this time of day, and it had been an emotionally draining day. I was actually surprised to find I _did _have enough emotion for surprise.

"Hello, Stephanie." Who else could it have been besides a dark haired God?

**

* * *

**

**Ooooh, cliffy! It could be Ben, or Artemis. GASP. Anyways, this is Frogerita, now Your Anca. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to write this little portion of a story. I really, truly am. Because Noodle and I have broken up, and this time, she's actually moved away, because of her own issues, family ones. But Noodle and Frogerita aren't writers together, or friends. It took me a while to get into this mood, because ****the original was written with Noodle, and it hurt a bit to see this. So, I bring to you, another chapter, by Your Anca.**

**CHAPTER 4 PLAYLIST**

**People pmed me a while back requesting my inspiration. Well, it's this, songs. Tada, the Chapter 4 Play list.**

**Beloved Wife—Natalie Merchant**

**Surrealistic—Beth Waters**

**Someone Else's Tomorrow—Patty Griffin**

**Plane—Jason Mraz**

**Better Tomorrow—Gregory Douglass **

**Roam—Liljie**

**My Love—Sara Barilles**

**Coffee and Cigarettes—Michelle Featherstone**

**I Go Crazy—D.H.T**

**Giving It Up For You—Holly Brook**

**Good is Good(Acoustic Version)—Sheryl Crow**

**City Hail—Vienna Teng**

**Raining in Baltimore—Allison Crowe**

**Apology—Ashley Parker Angel**

**Don't Ever—Missy Higgins**

**In This Life—Chantal Krevlazuk **

**The Prettiest Thing—Norah Jones**

**Breathe No More--Evanescence**


End file.
